bugtropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugtropolis (series)
}}; border-collapse: collapse; vertical-align: middle" |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#ffffff; background:#56871A; font-size:larger;" |Bugtropolis |-] | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:0; background: };"| |- ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Genre | class="category" style=""|Comedy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Format | class="category" style=""|Animated web series |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Created by | style=""|Sparkarez ScrapDoodle |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Directed by | style=""|ACO |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Creative director | class="attendee" style=""|Ayaze |- ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Voices of | class="attendee" style=""|IWorkForTips Dipper14 PenTheNinja |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Opening theme | style=""|TBD |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Composer | style=""|Kevin MacLeod |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Country of origin | style=""|United States |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Language(s) | style=""|English |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|No. of seasons | style=""|1 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|No. of episodes | style=""|TBD (List of episodes) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#56871A;" | Production |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Executive producer(s) | style=""|Sparkarez, Blarg |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Producer(s) | style=""|ACO (line/supervising producer) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Running time | style=""|11 minutes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Production company(s) | style=""| Red Mug Animation Studios, STATIC Original Productions |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#56871A;" | Broadcast |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Original channel | style=""|STATIC |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Picture format | style=""|480p (SDTV) 1080p (HDTV) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Original airing | style=""|December 5, 2014 (short animatic preview) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#56871A;" | External links |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | class="url" colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|Website |} |} Bugtropolis is an upcoming American animated web series created by Sparkarez and ScrapDoodle, and produced by Red Mug Animation Studios for STATIC Broadcasting. The series is set to premiere with an animated short sometime in Early 2015, although full-length episodes aren't set to premiere until Late 2015/Early 2016.https://twitter.com/bugtropolis/status/539838970746916864 Summary Bugtropolis revolves around the quirky lives of unlikely friends- a clever and shy ant, an optimistic bee, a mild-mannered spider, and a dim-witted but lovable snail. Trivia *"Picturama" was originally set to air on December 5, 2014. However, due to staff being unable to hire a willing animator and story artist Tiger being sick, it was pushed back to Early 2015. Luckily, a sneak peak of the animatic aired instead.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2lHbRlmuEI *Popular YouTube commentator Benthelooney has written an upcoming episode of the series. *The series will be animated using a mix of Flash animation and Traditional animation techniques, ie. ("frame-by-frame" flash animation). Sources